Super Fire Dragon Slayer
by naraku dragneel
Summary: After the battle with Alvarez and the destruction of Zeref and Acnologia a new member comes to the guild. Can Natsu unlock his hidden ability to protect the guild and the girl of his dreams. Mainly Nalu but there are other ships as well. Goku x Mira just because. P.S. Goku plays a very important role. My first fanfic crossover. Sorry for the wait. Maybe adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Super Fire Dragon Slayer**

 _ **Chapter 1.**_ **Going to the Guild**

3 years after the dreaded battle with Zeref and Acnologia, as well the Destruction of END, peace had returned to Magnolia as well as all of Fiore. Our favorite pink haired dragon slayer revealed his love for a certain blond mage, and lets just say after a long night of partying things got hot and heavy between the two.

NATSU: " Wow Luce I didn't think we would finish that quickly."

Lucy just giggled her cute giggle at the boy next to her,as she leaned on his chest and ruffled his salmon colored hair.

LUCY: " That was fun Natsu, I enjoyed every minute, but everyone is going wonder why I have this mark on my neck."

NATSU: " Then everyone will know to stay away from you, you're mine."

"And I always will be." she said while pulling him in for a long passionate kiss before pulling away before things became heated.

" We really should head to the guild." she said as Natsu wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and planted kisses on her neck.

Lucy moaned as he kept kissing her neck. " I love you so much Luce, you know that right." He said in between kisses.

" I love you too Natsu, but we really should go to the guild." she said while grabbing her keys and whip.

" Ugh... Fine," he said groaning " Let's go Happy and Lucy."

" AYE SIR" they both said in unison.

And so our heros were on their way to the guild to meet their friends, little did they know that they had a special guest waiting for them.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 sorry if it wasn't as intense or juicy as you all expected but next chapter will be Goku's introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Fire Dragon Slayer**

 _ **Chapter 2.**_ **Arrival of the Golden Sun**

 **LUCY POV:** I was finally with the man of my dreams. I will be totally honest I had feelings for Natsu the day he set me free from Bora's spell in Hargeon, I just can't believe we both waited until after our battle with Alverez and Acnologia to realize it. Anyway i'm getting off topic reminscing about that day. We were finally on our way to the guild when I suddenly heard a loud crash. I look over to see that Natsu had knocked someone out in front of the guild.

 **LUCY:** " What the hell Natsu."

 **NATSU:** " Huh, oh sorry babe it's just that I heard this bastard say something about how he wanted to fuck the shit out of you, and that really pissed me off, so I knocked him out

"Oh well thanks." she said while bushing heavily a little uncomfortable that someone had said that in front of her, but grateful that Natsu was there for her.

" No problemo senorita." he said in a suprisingly attractive Spanish accent all while pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

" OMG does this mean what I think it means." a high pitched voice said from behind us.

We both look over to see Levy and Mirajane with excited smiles on their faces.

 **LEVY:** " LU-CHAN are you and Natsu finally together."

" Um yes we are Levy." she said while putting her head in Natsu's chest while blushing.

 **NATSU:** " That's right so everybody back off because Lucy's mine."

 **LEVY POV:** I look over to see Mirajane with a sad expression on her face. " What's wrong Mira." I asked very calmly

 **MIRA:** " Huh oh nothing it's just that I miss him so much." Tears were forming around her eyes.

 _For everyone that is wondering who she is taking about, she is talking about Laxus's sacrafice for her during the battle with Acnologia._

" Hey don't worry Mira if he were still alive now he wouldn't want you to be sad." Natsu said while pulling her in for a hug. That was Mira's breaking point as she cried into his chest. "Shhhh It's okay we're all here for you." he said while rubbing her back gently.

 **MIRA:** " Thank you Natsu."

 **NATSU:** " We're all here for you. "

 **LUCY:** "ahem, excuse me lovebirds, but I think we should head inside."

 _Lucy isn't jealous of Mira, it's just a little payback for all the times she teased her for having a crush on Natsu._

 **MIRA:** " oh sorry for breaking down like that, by the way there's someone who wanted to meet Natsu."

 **NATSU:** " Huh, well let's not keep him waiting, I'M ALL FIRED UP."

They all walked into the guild. and whenever they enter they guild you know how rambunctious it can be. Natsu was looking around for anything suspicious when he saw someone who looked out of the ordinary. He was wearing and orange jumpsuit with a blue undershirt, blue wristbands, blue boots, and spikey black hair.

 **NATSU:** " Hey, can I help you with something."

" Oh, hi allow me to introduce myself, my name's Son Goku.

 _Well there we have it Goku is finally in the story, sorry if I didn't make Goku have the most badass introduction, but i can guarantee that he is even more badass than in Revival No F. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2 of the story, I honestly didn't want to kill Laxus off , but the pairing was Goku and Mira so yeah, maybe I'll bring him back I don't know yet. Arigato, Sayonara._


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Fire Dragon Slayer**

 _ **Chapter 3.**_ **Natsu vs Goku**

 **NATSU POV:** After I entered the guild I looked around for anything or anyone who stood out, that's when I saw someone

" Hey, can I help you" Natsu asked the man politely.

" Oh hi, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Son Goku." he said in a very friendly tone. " It's very nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel."

" How do you know my name, have we met before." Natsu asked with a great deal of confusion.

" Um well no I just asked around for the master, and they said you would be here shortly." he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

 _A little backstory here for everyone, after the battle Makarov became very sick, and he was going to name Laxus as master, but after hearing of his sacarfice from a heartbroken Mira and Thunder Legion, he decided that Natsu would be the best choice for master of the guild._

" Well here I am, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, I was, um... sort of busy." Natsu said while winking at Lucy causing her to blush fiercely.

" Uh, yeah I didn't really need to know that" Goku said with disgusted voice, fully well aware of what they were doing before they got to the guild, and very thankful that Master Roshi was not there with him, knowing how perverted he was.

" So, I was wondering how strong are you Goku." Natsu asked while taking his shirt off exposing his six pack.

" Well on a scale of one to ten I'm at about a nine or ten." he said while cracking his knuckles.

" Well then, lets not fuck around, it's time to get serious." Natsu said while lighting his fists on fire.

" Alright, but first, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"WHAT, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED. HE CHANGED." Natsu said looking at a now yellow haired Goku.

" Heh heh heh, i just thought I'd fight at my full power, this is a little something I call Super Sayain.

" Well then, looks like it's my turn to get serious LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE" he exclaimed surrounding himself with fire and lightning

 _ **The Vengeful One by Disturbed begins playing**_

" Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu yelled as he rushed at Goku full speed, and managed to punch him. After all the smoke cleared up there still standing was Goku without a scratch on him.

" My turn." he said with a smirk, and then proceeded to punch Natsu knocking him out cold.

" WOW I GUESS FLAME_BROILED HERE CAN"T EVEN TAKE A PUNCH." a familiar voice said waking Natsu right up

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS YOU WANNA GO, OH AND BY THE WAY PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON I DON'T WANT LUCY TO SEE YOU NAKED."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT." "Oh by the way what do you care if Lucy sees me with no clothes on.

" well, let me put this nicely... BECAUSE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND ASSHOLE." he said in a very pissed tone.

"WHOA WHEN DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER." the ice mage asked very interested.

" I'll explain later, but first off, OW THAT REALLY FUCKING HURT MAN, AND I THOUGHT ERZA"S PUNCHES WERE BAD."

" Oops, sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own stength huh." Goku said laughing sheepishly.

" Anyway, you haven't told us why your here." Natsu said. " So start talking."

"Yeah okay, but do you do you guys have any food I'm starving." he askked causing everyone to fall down anime style.

About five hundred bowls of food later, the guildhall became a mess. Just as Mira was about to clean up up her eyes met Goku. ' Wow he's really handome.' Mira thought to herself while blushing.

" Hi my names Mira it's nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand for Goku to shake.

"Huh, oh hi the name's Goku." he said winking at her causing her to blush even harder.

' Wow she's really beautiful ' Goku thought himself while blushing this of course did not go unnoticed by another whited haired wizard and blue haired dragon slayer.

 _Well there's Chapter 3, finally I know I made the fight short and I didn't introduce everyone to Goku yet, but all in due time, anyway hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter I will reveal why Goku came to Earthland, but until next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Fire Dragon Slayer**

 _ **Chapter 4.**_ **Revelations**

 _' Wow, she's really beautiful_ _ **.'**_ _Goku thought to himself, this of course did not go unnoticed by another white haired wizard, and blue haired dragon slayer._

" I think Mira-nee has a crush on our new member, wouldn't you agree Wendy." Lisanna said. " Hai, I think they're like Natsu and Lucy-san, too" Wendy said. " Yeah they are, I was wondering when those two were going to get together." the white haired mage stated happily. " Y...You're not jealous Lisanna-san." Wendy asked. " No of course not." She stated "If anything I'm happy for them." Lisanna knew Natsu loved Lucy, and was very supportive of their relationship.

" So, anyway Goku you never told me why your here." Natsu asked. " Oh, right I forgot, well let me start off with my story." Goku said. " I'm from another planet Earth, and I come from an extinct race called the Saiyans." he said. " About 10 years ago, I was turned into a 10 year-old, making me 20 years old." " Well do you have any family back home." Lucy asked sweetly. This caused tears to form around his eyes. " I... I did have a wife, named Chi-Chi, but she died 5 years ago." he said, trying to control the tears. " Well, what about your kids." Natsu asked the saiyan. " They're also dead, well except my granddaughter Pan." "Oh, shit I'm sorry I didn't know." the fire mage said sadly. " It's all good, even if they were alive today, they wouldn't want me to be sad." the sayain stated. ' He understands how I feel.' Mira thought to herself. " Well, I should also get to the point, I don't want to bore you all with my backstory." Goku said apologetically. " a new threat has come to my world, the dragonballs have stolen." the saiyan said. " What are dragonballs?" Lucy asked, before giving a snickering Natsu a 'don't even think about it' look, automatically calming the dragon slayer down. " They're magical orbs that grant your every wish." Goku replied. " Who stole them." Natsu asked. " His name is Zeref." the saiyan replied.

 _DUN-DUN-DUN, cliffhanger Zeref is back, so far things don't look too good for the guild. I know END has been removed from Natsu so there is no return of END, but I might bring back a certain blood-thirsty Saiyan, I won't spoil it, you guys will Just have to wait until next chapter, so until next time Arigato, Ja-ne. BTW i'm sorry this chapter is short, but next chapter will be longer. Thanks, and please leave a review telling me what you guy's think of the story so far._


	5. Chapter 5

**Super Fire Dragon Slayer**

 _ **Chapter 5.**_ **Shocking Truth**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Everyone shouted. "Did you say Zeref?" Lucy asked, before looking at Natsu. "M...My brother?" Natsu asked shocked. "Yeah, and he said something about bringing back a certain person who will destroy the world." Goku said. "Wait, did you say brother Natsu?" he asked the fire mage. "Yeah, I did, but what I want to know is how did he come back to life?" he asked. " I don't know, but what I do know is that, if he gathers all 7 dragonballs the world is doomed." Goku stated angrily.

" What do you mean doomed?" Gray asked, while hugging a scared Juvia. After the war Gray declared his love for Juvia, and had already marked her as his mate thanks to his devil slayer powers. "He plans on bringing back the Legendary Super Saiyan." Goku said. "I thought was just a myth?" Gildarts asked. "Well it's not, as a matter of fact I've fought with him before." the saiyan replied. " Well can you tell us his name." Happy asked, ploppong on Natsu's head. "His name is Broly." Goku said. That day in the guild everyone was preparing for the oncoming threat. Natsu knew he had to protect his guild, it was now his responsibility as master, but more importantly, he knew he had to protect Lucy, last they fought Zeref had almost killed her, he was not going to let her die again, not after what happened at the Grand Magic Games. ' I have to protect her, I have to protect Lucy.' he said to himself, before Lucy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "W...what are we going to do Natsu." she said with tears now running down her face, she knew this would be tough for him, I mean on one hand Zeref is his brother, but on the other hand Lucy was his life. "Lucy" he said gently lifting her chin up to face him. "I promise you, I will always protect you." he said looking into her chocolate, brown eyes, 'she's so cute.' Natsu said to himself, before pulling her in for passionate kiss, before nuzzling her wet cheek with his dry one. "I'm so s...scared" she said burying her head in his chest. She was so precious to him, everyone knew that, especially Zeref and Goku, but now prayed that Broly won't come near her, otherwise there would be hell to pay.

 _Finally, the villian has been revealed, Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan. I hope this chapter didn't suck, but I didn't want to make this chapter super boring, and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long like I promised, I just hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far, and hopefully Natsu will protect his Lucy. Anyway, until next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


	6. Chapter 6

**Super Fire Dragon Slayer**

 _ **Chapter 6.**_ **Welcome Home**

It had been 3 days since Goku arrived to Earthland, and thanks to Mira he is now an official member of the guild. "Wow, awesome thanks." Goku said looking at the mark on his chest, unlike Gray, and Laxus who have their marks in black or navy blue, the saiyan took his mark in orange. "Your quite welcome." Mira said smiling brightly at the saiyan. 'Man, she is really cute, I think I'm in love.' All of a sudden he was broken from his trance by a certain blue exceed. "SHE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES YOU." Happy said snickering. "Yeah, I think I love her too." Goku said, surprising the exceed. "Hey, Natsu..." Goku asked, but noticed he was preoccupied at the moment. "OK, I think I'll leave him alone for right now." It would have been a lie if Goku said he didn't love the guild so far. "So Goku, do you have a place to to say." Natsu asked. "Um, no not really, but that's okay I'll find a place." Goku said. "How about you stay with me and Natsu?" Lucy asked sweetly, hugging Natsu tightly, which he gladly reciprocated. Goku just stared at the blonde mage dumbfounded. "Wow, are you guys sure I mean I don't want to impose." the saiyan said before the salmon haired mage interuppted him. "Nonsense dude you can totally stay with us." Natsu stated with his signature grin. "Thank you guys so much, how can I make it up to you." Goku said. "How about a rematch." Natsu said lighting his fists on fire. So, the two mages refought, with the fire mage emeging victorious. After their little rematch, they headed to Lucy's house, well technically Natsu and Lucy's house

 _Meanwhile, at Natsu and Lucy's house_

"WHOA, SUGOI." the saiyan said. Standing before him was a huge mansion, like house. Instead of Lucy's father losing their house, he gave the deed to Lucy just before his death. "Yeah, this is where we live, even though I like my house just fine." Natsu said while pouting. "Oh shut up babe you know you love it." Lucy said before kissing Natsu. "Um, I don't want disturb your love-making session but is there a shower in this place, oh also where's the kitchen." Goku said blushing. "Upstairs, to the right is the kitchen, and downstairs to your left is your room, don't worry there is a bathroom in it." Natsu said. "In the meantime, we'll be a little busy." Lucy said, getting her keys, and whip. "BYE GOKU." they said before heading back to the guild. "Just meet us at the guild when your done." Natsu said.

 _HAHAHA I'm so evil, I bet you guys thought I was going to put a lemon at the end of this Chapter. No, I might put one later on, oh by the way before Lucy's father died, she introduced him to Natsu, and had full supprt from him to marry. Sorry if this Chapter didn't have a lot of action or length. I know Lucy's father died before the Alverez empire in the anime, but in this fanfic he died after the war. But, until next time see you beautiful people later. Arigato, Ja-ne._


End file.
